


Never Wanted to Dance

by Colt_kun



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anime Conventions, Cosplay, M/M, Mentioned Past Drug Use, Ptsd Ven, Teenagers texting, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colt_kun/pseuds/Colt_kun
Summary: Anime conventions are supposed to be fun. Roxas isn't so sure when he has to make sure the girls actually eat something other than pocky, keep an eye on his panic attack riddled older brother, and is stuck sharing a room with his little brother and his brother's best friend who mutually hates his guts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nanowrimo project, done mostly to get my friend to shut up about the idea.

"Your fingers keep falling off."

"Its okay, I don't need them."

Roxas raised an eyebrow as Kairi called out, "things only a cosplayer can say!" Her eyes stayed trained on the wire she fed through shells, desperate for a last few pieces to buff up her stock. Namine squished herself between him and Kairi, bent forward over her sketchbook before the car even started. Roxas wished he could join her in sweet oblivion to the rest of the car, but his mp3 player died an hour ago.

"I can just wear the glove." Riku didn't even glance away from the road over to Sora as the brunette wrestled with the prop in his lap and the bottle of epoxy glue in his hand that made the whole car stink. Roxas pressed down on the window button, hoping to dispel some of the fumes, but it didn't budge.

He cursed child locks and kneed Sora in the back of his seat. "Roll down the window. We're all going to be high."

"Its not that bad." But Sora nudged the button anyways, sending a blast of fresh air next to Roxas' head. Namine made an annoyed noise and pinned her paper down with her free hand without looking up.

At the risk of sounding like a petulant child he wanted to whine. But he refused to give Riku more ammo against him, and settled for texting it to his brother.

Roxas: Are we there yet?!  
Ven: only 37 bottles of beer to go  
Ven: root beer  
Ven: sarsaparilla  
Ven: 's harder to say

Roxas scowled and deem the reply far too-cheerful for someone crammed in the front seat of Terra's pick-up with Aqua. They could have brought Kairi's car which sat five, but they wouldn't have had room for all the luggage. So they took the pick up and Riku's ridiculously new SUV instead. 

Roxas: I am riding back with you. -.- Even if I have to sit on your lap.  
Ven: for 2.5 hours  
Ven: ??  
Roxas: TIME HAS LOST ALL MEANING.

Riku kept shoving a hand through his hair to keep it out of his face, before bumping the window button up. Roxas scowled. The car music was audible again, some animated movie soundtrack that Sora had put on. 

"Pokestop!" Sora announced far too loudly, setting aside the glue to spin both his and Riku's phone. Kairi pulled hers out too. Roxas checked on Namine to make sure she was still breathing, as she steadily filled out some guy's chest. He didn't watch many sports animes himself, but he had to appreciate the fan base for them. And the works they produced.

A moment later Kairi gave a groan, and dropped her project into the waiting baggie. "Done," she declared as she scribbled on the price tag.

"For noooow," Sora teased, twisting around to kneel in the front seat.

"Don't remind me." She returned to her phone, pulling up the con page. "Our table is on the end, but I don't know if thats good or bad..."

"I think its good?" Sora guessed.

"Turn around dork," Roxas chided. "We'll get pulled over."

"Oh no, guys," Kairi scooted forward and held out her phone. "The Marvel photoshoot is rescheduled for Friday!"

"We can just wear it Friday then." Sora sounded confused.

"You save your best costumes for Saturday though!"

"Sora turn around," Riku said. Sora dropped back into his seat. Roxas glared daggers at both of them, and sank further in his seat. "And all of your costumes are good. Its fine."

Roxas: Heads up we're wearing Marvel tomorrow.  
Ven: kk  
Ven: wanna see a video of a woman's zit that became a giant cyst get removed from her back?  
Roxas: ...  
Roxas: Ven. What the fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas would be eternally grateful for carpets and their speed dampening properties as Sora and Ven narrowly avoided crashing the overloaded luggage cart into a wall.

"They're YOUR brothers," Kairi said casually as she lugged the back-up sewing machine next to him. He had the tote full of styled wigs.

"Don't remind me," he grumbled. "Think anyone else will know...?"

She laughed as Namine called out, "This is it! You went past it guys!" She tried twice before the door accepted the card key and opened. Terra was opening the room next door while trying to balance the heavy box of Namine's art prints. Technically, Roxas knew, they had all agreed the story they would tell their overly invested parents was the girls were in one room and the boys in the other.

Sora laughed as they steered the cart back to the rooms. The second elevator dinged and dumped Aqua and Riku with the second cart, and Namine bringing up the rear with some of the more fragile props.

"Okay, the hotel said they can provide a cot, but we should still try to look like it's only four in each room," Aqua said. "They always seem so strict with congoers."

"Well some people try to shove like ten in a room." Namine carefully balanced the props across the desk. Roxas joined the suitcase brigade, and after some shuffling they managed to get the massive pile semi organized. He couldn't believe all the totes, backpacks, and bulky suitcases. Cosplay was way too intense sometimes.

"Kairi pass me the hang ups."

"Where's the steamer?"

"I'm putting this under the bed for now so they don't get stepped on."

"SORA STOP BOUNCING ON THE BED-"

"Here it is, there's an outlet by the closet."

Roxas opened the second black and white backpack, and found the bag of medication bottles. This one didn't have his band patches on it. "Ven, I got your bag by mistake. I'm going to put your pills on the bedside table in the other room, okay?"

Ven nodded as he sat on the floor, sorting out the food stash they had into the small in-room fridge.

Roxas nearly tripped over another suitcase passing through the door separating the two rooms they had opened. Terra, Aqua, and Ven's stuff had all been dumped in here. Roxas wasn't sure who was planning to sleep in which bed, and he didn't even want to ask. He put out Ven's weighed blanket on one of them anyways. He could move it.

In the other room, Kairi and Namine claimed the bed closest to the bathroom. Roxas and Sora would share the one by the window, and Riku would get the cot.

"I'm going to order pizza now," Terra said.

Aqua looked up from sitting halfway in the closet with the steamer in hand. "Wait, shouldn't we go down to get our badges?"

"Registration's open until ten, we'll be fine to get them after pizza."

"Let's order the pizza and get it sent to the con hall!" 

"I don't think the center allows outside food, Sora."

"Stupid rules."

So much noise. Roxas found the correct backpack and opened it, finding his charge cord so he could hopefully have music to listen to instead of Sora's snores. He plugged it in next to the wall while everyone threw out their pizza orders.

"Do we want any sides?"

"Garlic cheesy bread," Ven said immediately. Terra smiled at him.

"Two orders, one just for you."

"Oh-" Ven suddenly looked sheepish. "I forgot the lactaid pills..."

Roxas held back his sigh. He KNEW something was forgotten. "You can have some of mine." He paused. "Sora too."

"I don't need any!"

"I am not sharing a room with you unless you take them, much less a bed." Sora could smog an entire house. Well, all of them could.

Kairi laughed. "No, he will be sleeping in the CAR."

"You're all so mean!" Sora flung himself over Riku's back. "Riiiikuuuuu tell them they're mean!"

"No."

Sora whined some more until Kairi interrupted, "Don't you have your shield to finish painting? TONIGHT?"

"Okay guys, pizza's ordered. Aqua and I are going to be doing a last minute cram session in the other room."

"We'll get you when it arrives," Kairi said. One of the doors dividing the rooms shut. Namine settled down to sort out her prints, with Kairi helping. Riku turned on the TV and found some reruns of Bob's Burgers - so his tastes weren't completely awful - until the pizza arrived.

Then it was down to the convention hall itself on the bottom floors of the hotel to get their con badges. Roxas helped carry down the bag of pipes for the girls' artist alley table, as they figured tonight would be best to set up the complicated pieces.

A few people were already in cosplay, despite the absolute lack of anything to do. Someone had started a game of cards against humanity in one corner. After waiting in the next to no line at registration, Roxas ran his badge through his belt loop so it didn't hang from his neck.

"Tomorrow this place is going to be a madhouse," Aqua said, looking out at the massive amount of railings set up and tape markings on the ground. A preemptive strike to control the promised chaos that was to come.

"I think Friday will be worse, since most people are still in school on Thursday." Namine studied the map included in the guide. "Okay, the artist alley is upstairs. Not in the exhibition hall."

"That should boost sales!" Kairi looked super excited. "All those people who don't buy badges but just wander the hall - they should be able to see our booth."

"Do you still want us to watch the table for your panel?" Terra asked.

"If you would please - there's two or three I'd like to go to," Namine said. "Tomorrow is your exam right?"

"Yeah, has to be in by two." Terra nodded to the escalator. "That way, I think."

"The Marvel shoot is at noon, do you have enough time?"

"We'll rush from the shoot to the room," Aqua reassured. "Don't worry, we'll have the group." Roxas rolled his eyes as Sora cheered so loud people on the other escalator looked over. Rather than look annoyed, a   
girl cheered back.

"I love cons!" Sora jumped off the escalator and darted over to where several long tables were set up. Some artists seemed to be putting up displays for their wares already. 

"Oooooh it's smaller than I thought." Namine set down her box of prints and bit her lip.

"No, it's the size they listed," Kairi reassured her. "We measured and everything." She glanced around. "Can we just take another chair, or do you think we need to ask for another?"

Roxas eyed all the tables. "I think each table has two... Best put a sign on your chairs or something."

"Let's go find another," Sora suggested, tugging on Riku's arm. Riku nodded and they headed off.

"Ten bucks they get lost."

The set up took very little time with all of them working. Roxas was standing on the table attaching the last pieces of the pipe when Sora and Riku returned with two chairs.

"You know, we should have put this together first THEN put it on the table."

"...let's pretend that's not true."

Namine used part of their tape roll to attach signs to all the chairs, but left two folded up under the table. "I think we'll put the art up tomorrow so none gets taken tonight."

"Don't they all have 'sample' printed on them?"

Roxas finished popping the last pipe in place. "Someone will still take them." He hopped down from the table. Namine and Kairi finished laying out the decorations while Aqua, Terra, and Ven were talking amongst themselves. Roxas turned and saw Sora and Riku already touring some of the stuff artists had already put up.

He jammed his hands in his pockets and sighed. This would be a long con.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the most exciting chapter but here it is. The fun starts next chapter >.<
> 
> instagram: Coltkun  
> Ko-fi: Coltkun  
> tumblr: Colt-kun


End file.
